


【漫威】【盾铁/盾冬】无情

by azuleira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: 美国队长是个无情的人。【美队2：内战 观影后记 很老的东西了】





	【漫威】【盾铁/盾冬】无情

当Steve把盾牌插进钢铁侠的胸口，然后扶着他从那个鬼地方离开的时候，Bucky竟然会觉得这个总是笑得无害的男人真是无情。但这情感转瞬即逝，随即便被内脏破裂的疼痛感和那条逝去的金属臂所带来的失落感所取代，变成了他精神彻底分崩离析后的无数梦魇中最冰冷而荒唐的一个。Bucky梦过很多梦，或是说他自以为自己做过很多梦——根据Steve的话来说，一部分他自以为是梦境的桥段实际上都是真实到不能再真实的过去。于是，在这些或是雾气朦胧或是光影错杂的梦境中，那段殴打死一对老夫妇的插曲显然就微不足道，像是一场横跨太平洋战争中的一颗被新人士兵射出的子弹——人死了？人没死？有什么关系么？比起Tony Stark的父母，冬兵有太多别的值得记忆的东西，事实上，他虽活得比任何一个人都长久，却不及一个街边拿着气球的小孩能说出的东西多，所以那些他能靠着残破的大脑所想起的东西就显得更为重要。他一步一蹒跚地走着，胳膊碰着Steve的脖子，故意贴近他。关于这个人的记忆也和其他任何脑中的事件一样稀少，但却每一块都厚重得如同太空中陨落的巨石，越是稀少反而让Bucky越是不得安宁。  
“结束了，Bucky，结束了。”  
Steve这样说着，露出一个不知是做给谁看的微笑。Bucky想着，这句话他不只是七十年前听过，就连几天前前他刚刚被找到的时候，他应该也差不多从这个人嘴里听过差不多的话。——好像Steve这人头上就是一行字，上面写着“Ending”，哪里需要一个结尾、一个交代，他就赶快往那个地方跑去，嘴里一定大喊着“救人于水火之中，结束所有的分歧和灾难”。  
所以只要是正常的状态下，Bucky想要不喜欢这个人都很难。  
“我们接下来去哪？”  
Bucky有气无力地问。  
Steve没说话。直觉告诉Bucky，他还在担心着那个浑身红色盔甲的铁人。那人真是惨，被他的前队友狠狠地揍了一顿，还被满身是血地丢在了深山里。然而，他的下一句话证明Steve显然不是Bucky这样头脑简单的人——Bucky早该意识到这看起来蠢的家伙虽固执和坚持，却并不是喜欢感情用事：  
“我们要找一个Tony找不到我们的地方，他不会善罢甘休的。”  
躲起来？善罢甘休？  
Bucky用力地挑起眉头。他不相信Steve没有看出来，但是当他丢下那块红蓝相交的盾牌的时候，那个叫做Tony Stark的只会说聪明话的小胡子可是心都碎了。Bucky想不到什么好词来形容，可他更觉得“心碎”便是最好的词语。说真的，Bucky承认，那一刻被打翻在地的如果是自己，如果那个被扔下和拒绝的如果是自己，那么他说不好不会像铁人那么坚强，而是会选择从雪山上滚下去：一半是因为悲愤和凄凉，一半是因为想叫Steve后悔。可是现在好了——其实Steve根本没注意过。不管是他，还是Tony。  
对了，如果被二对一的那个是自己，会发生什么？  
如果看到那段视频后，Tony呆愣地站着，反而是Steve第一个冲上来，将盾牌掷向自己，然后如同雄狮在张开血盆大口前的那一幕，他若是暴怒地问自己，是真的么，Bucky，真的是你做的么，随后钢铁侠也反应了过来，向自己发射了光束——如果真是这样，他们两个对Bucky一个，那么结果又会如何。Bucky想自己绝对撑不了两分钟就倒地，Steve会让Tony看在旧情的份上饶自己一命，但是Tony还是会边骂着难听的话边取走自己的另一只胳膊。  
这个假设，和如今的现实相比，哪个更差，哪个更好呢？  
对于Steve来说呢？那个聪明的家伙是否早就这样想过了呢？

所有拉丁语派生出的语言里，“同情”一词都是由一个意为“共同”的前缀（Com）和一个意为“苦难”的词根（Passion）结合组成的（共——苦）。在有些别的语言中，像捷克语、波兰语、德语和瑞典语中，这个词是由一个类似的前缀和一个意思为“感情”的词根组合而成的（同——感）。Bucky被九头蛇训练得会说十门拉丁语派生的语言，但他并不是因此才认请了“同情”的含义。事实上，他记住这词总是最快，是因为他认识了Steve，那是一个愿意同情世间所有人的人。Bucky七十年前就觉得，这世界只有两个人是这样的，一个是他，一个是耶稣。  
同情实际上并不是什么好词：其一，它包含了一种可怜的意味，也就是说同情者在释放感情时将自己放在了被同情者的身份之上，觉得自己是以一种更高的目光来看待被同情者，其二，它是世界上最沉重的感情，要知道人类所能负担的最重的东西既不是失去一切的痛苦，也不是怒火烧心却不能及的悲哀，而是将别人的情感放在自己的身上扛着，即便只是微小的痛苦，那也会在人类本就狭小的心中掀起惊涛骇浪。  
然而，Bucky认识的那个Steve Rogers从来都不介意负担任何重物——从来都不。

Bucky得说他这样做的确没有任何意义，但是他还是想像每一个受惠了的人那样问一句Steve：  
“我值得么？”  
Steve回答了什么并不重要，因为Bucky对此总是半信半疑。

Bucky太了解Steve，所以他们就算久别重逢也并不叙旧和多谈，因为那些他们口中词不达意的只言片语在整段跨世纪的友情中自然是显得如同锦上添花般，是最次要和肤浅的。Bucky Barnes率直而坦诚、明朗而单纯，不像那个总喜欢把自己搞得好像受欺负了似的亿万富豪，他为人忠诚、爱护战友、随时准备牺牲；也同时和那个企图用自己的聪明话剥夺别人注意力和厌恶的人不同，Bucky的话不多，也不会说话，但他那双眼睛却总在观察，心也总是在用力记忆着每一次的触动。于是，就算是九头蛇对他使用了再惨无人道的洗脑手段，他只要见到Steve的脸就能想起他母亲的名字，只要盯着他毫无瑕疵的笑容就会记起那个布鲁克林的男孩实际到底是个怎么样的人。  
每个人都劝Steve不要因为一时的冲动和气愤就和政府作对，复仇者联盟应该永远是一个不分开的团体，只有最希望Steve快快乐乐、健健康康的Bucky没有那么做。  
他太明白了，Steve不会停下来的。  
同情？无情？哪个都好——  
Steve在坚持他的正义，Bucky的存在是他的正义中的一部分。

更早的时候，当Tony没有被扔在雪地里满是淌血，当他手边没有被扔掉的带着爪印的盾牌时，当他还不知道自己的父母死于谁手的时候，他在某一刻同情过冬兵。那是一种很泛滥的同情，一种人人都会有的对着报纸上被炸死的非洲小孩的同情，一种正如别人所述的从高向低流过的同情——一种Tony Stark身上唯一类型的同情。他漫不经心而略带悲哀地想着，如果当年的Bucky Barnes没有死，而是和Steve一起被冰封在了一起，往后二人记忆完好地被释放出来，兴许还是那么好的战友，一起为神盾局亦或是政府效力，一起完成一个又一个人的任务、淌过一个又一个的难关，Tony应该不会对他们施加太大的讽刺，Natasha和其他人也多半不会有太大意见——呃，冬兵肯定不会断手，所以也没有了机械臂，那他还得费尽地找个别的标志出来，毕竟复仇者联盟中的超级英雄都应该有个标志。  
可是Bucky Barnes死了，然后又被九头蛇抓了，然后又杀了不少人——某一刻，那个正直而为国效力的他必须要被全世界所有人追逐和愤恨着，他要一挑三或者一挑四，他要半句不说就开始打架，他要通过狼狈的逃跑和被锁在玻璃房子中才不会被视作他祖国最大的危险。  
所以，Tony说过了，这就是为什么他不太喜欢“相信”这个词的原因——“信仰”破裂时的声音可不好听。  
不久后的某天，当他先是与一群不该聚在一起的超级英雄在机场打了一场群架，然后又跑到某个地方得知了自己父母被冬兵杀的新闻后，他突然明白了，这世界比“信仰”破碎更难听的声音是什么——  
那块映着金黄色暖光的愚蠢盾牌掉在地上的“哐当”声。

Tony Stark是被惯坏了的孩子之一。不管别人怎么想、怎么说，但他的确是。这些孩子普遍有一个共同点，那就是受不了别人冷落他。Tony可以坐在房间的角落里亦或是独自一人锁在房间中不与任何人见面，他也可以将视线范围内的人全部用漂亮话讽刺完，也可以大声地告诉那些他的崇拜者他们有多么愚蠢——但那都只是他如果单方面“想”的话。他真正极其“需要”的，是像过去那样，无论他怎么做亦或是做什么，都有人不间断地关注他、对他问东问西、甚至是出于厌恶和畏惧的心态而不得不在意他。他需要有人在身边为他操劳和担心，为他生气，为他鼓掌，和他拌嘴，在他张开嘴说聪明话时看着他——最不济的时候，Tony想过，如果真的一个活人都没有了，那么起码还有Jarvis，这个只要有电力就不会停下的机器人时刻关心着他。  
说真的，去他的微生物和DNA吧，电力万岁。

Steve比Tony Stark这个MIT毕业生想得要聪明很多，起码是总结教训的能力还不错。他知道只要和Tony说话就免不了像是炮弹筒般的两面互相轰炸，亦或是Tony单方面的如同冷刀片般的嘲讽，所以他就干脆写了封信寄过来。  
老古董——以为这里还是三十年代，而自己是个生闷气的高中女生么？  
Tony Stark没撕碎那封信，他怎么可能呢？——要是错过了这封，那么下一次听到Steve和冬兵的消息又是什么时候了呢？到了那个时候，自己会不会因为购买过量安眠药的丑闻而被曝光于媒体了呢？就算小辣椒能糊弄过去——哦对了，小辣椒不在了，他费尽也找不到另外一个那么能干的女人了。同时不在的还有谁呢？看看这信上愚蠢的英文字体吧，好像还有Sam、鹰眼、旺达、一个不知道是什么人的家伙……都不太重要。  
Tony这么想着，自然而然地放下那封信，然后坐在了椅子上，按断了马上就会打过来的警卫电话。  
他自己都没有注意到自己笑了。  
他的心里有一部分在连续骂着Fuck，并且不断提醒自己这和Netflix上烂俗的自制爱情剧不同，他不是那个被人耍了后还倒贴的女二号，他的心里的另一个部分，然而，却平静地沉淀了下来，最终无数的往昔穿梭而过，不像是他那日为年轻人们展示的愚蠢的投影，而是躺在他内心中那片值得触碰而且为之流泪的东西，其令人珍惜的温度就和Steve暖和的手差不多——他这辈子只碰过一次的东西。说真的，这个关于“手”的回忆令Tony整个人显得更加可悲而可笑，甚至连那点靠着反讽和叛逆得来的最后的尊严也消失殆尽了。  
然而，最后的最后，Tony的身心都安静了下来。  
那些上帝所教给人类的必修课——救人、博爱、原谅、感激——Tony不仅懂，而且还深知这些都是正确的，与之相悖的则都是邪恶的。然而这世界上与他一样抱有此半吊子态度的还有太多，但是真正将一切美德和认知化作行动的人只有一个——Tony怀疑一切，但他没有资格去怀疑那个喊着“正义”和“保护”的穿着可笑戏服的男人。说起来令人难以置信到畏惧，但是那个男人口中的这两个词是切实的风雨无阻，Tony所见过的最骇人的灾难和最沉痛的离别没能击垮它们，就连时间（宇宙中最力量无穷的东西！）也没能损伤到它们的一根毫毛，他确信就连他自己的三百套机甲和五十堆反应炉也无法触碰宝贵的它们，他确信，Tony Stark确信，就连那个Steve总是保护着冬兵，也其实是这两个词之下的某个附属物。  
可怕！无情！  
Tony吸了口气，突然瞥到了信的最后一行——他刚才选择性地没有去看。  
“如果你需要我，我随时都在——”  
在百感交集中，Tony最终还是忍不住嗤笑了出来。那是他所经历过的最凄凉而充满异样的笑，最卑贱而无可奈何的微笑，但是一想到他实际上在笑一个什么样的人，他却不觉得感到舒畅。  
需要？我当然需要你了，Captain。  
话又说回来，谁不呢？

头一次，冰冷的感觉其实是在解放Bucky。  
“我自己也无法控制我的思维。”  
——所以我应该被关起来。不，是你应该从我身边被解放。  
Steve就像Bucky所想的那样，轻而易举、太过直白地就同意了。  
所以Bucky才说过，Steve Rogers不是铁人嘴里那个头脑简单的老古董亦或是什么对人情世故一概不通的笨蛋——这家伙绝对是Bucky所见过的最目标坚定的男人。相比之下，无论是令人畏惧和唾弃的他还是那个整日虚张声势的铁人，都不过是这个男人散发热度的光环下的阴影罢了。  
这不和常理，等等，Steve不是……  
门被关上了，冰覆盖了上来。熟悉的感觉。  
Bucky从来没有想过，有朝一日他会透过玻璃在冰柜的外面看到Steve的脸正在冲他微笑。  
他不自觉地也报以一个相同的微笑。

END.


End file.
